The broken mask
by kerin17
Summary: after being kidnapped for a year bella swan is numd to all emotion and actions what will happen when she meets her parents new friend the cullens and hales will she begin to feel again or revert further into herself E/BPOV first fanfic all the usual pairs


**BPOV(prolog)**

"Isabella…Isabella are you ready its time'' conned the voice of my capturer for the last year I knew he didn't really want me to respond so I just nodded. Once we were in the elevator he pulled me to his chest and put his lips to my neck and smiled "good girl you know this has to be done my sweet girl to my people are looking for now'' he whispered in my ear so no one else could hear him I closed my eyes knew what was coming and I was …….relived.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan last year I was kidnapped by a man ive come to know as James he took me when I was on my way to my friend Jacobs house and since then ive live in hell

He took me to New York where he then proceeded to tell me how I was his new obsession and how he would take care of me I of corse flipped out screaming and yelling at him to let me go but then replied by beating me within of my life I learn to never speck to him like that ever again

Every time I even breathed wrong I was beaten he successfully broke me that way then he toke the one thing from me that I thought I would no should have been able to give to someone of my choice.

**Flashback:**

_I was huddled in the corner of my cement cage trying stop crying before he heard me and came back to finish my beating when I headed loud footsteps coming to toward the basement then I headed him coming down the steps and coming down the I quickly curled myself into a ball and stopped crying _

"_Isabella my sweet girl ive been cruel haven't I is that why you wont behave my sweet girl '' _

_All of a sudden I felt myself being lifted off the ground and into his arm I sniffled and he rubbed my arms soothingly now I was beyond confused he only chuckled and carried me up stairs to a room id never been in and laid me on the _

_Bed I became suddenly very anxious and my heart rate picked up as he took off his shirt and smirked at me_

_Suddenly reality came crashing down o me he wouldn't! no he couldn't my eyes grew large and I started breathing heavily I scrambled to the headboard on the bed he looked at me and chucked darkly " yes me sweet little girl it time I marked you as mine'' I immediately ran for the door which he of corse locked he was laughing at me then came toward me I started pleading "please no not please ill do anything ill be good I swear'' I begged he didn't like this_

_He ran over to me grabbing my neck and throwing me up against the wall growling in my face he didn't say anything_

_Anything after that he hit me twice more throw me on the bed and he hovered over me he smiled cruelly and then -_

**End flashback:**

I was shaken out of my dark memories by James puling me off the elevator and to the stair well I knew what was happening and yes I was still relived today was the day I was going die and still nothing even close to fear came to me

Relief I didn't even feel the pain of the beatings any more this was the end that what was going through my head as James tied me to the chair on top of the building and set the timer the whole timer(**got the idea from psych)** he had the gun on me like I would move he's shot me before I learned my lesson

Ten minutes later I was tied to the chair and waiting for the ding I didn't relies that the wound that I received earlier

Was bleeding the last thing I remembered before the washed over me was the sound of the roof door slamming open

"that bastard'' someone yelled "get her down now '' suddenly I was pulled back and the ropes yanked of me and I was being laid down on the roof top "its going to be ok sweetie we've got you'' a females voice whispered in my ear

I groaned at how stupid this was a few more minites and I would be dead by now but no they had to fucking find me

For the first time in years I felt anger boil in me " can you tell me who did this to you '' I lokkked over at the women holding my hand and lifted my other hand and motioned her closer she leaned in and I whispered "you fucking idiot'' into her ear then the darkness toke over I really whish I would fucking die already.


End file.
